1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display panel and a repairing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The luminance of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is controlled by a current or a voltage. Since OLED technology is suitable for high contrast and rapid response, it has been applied in many commercial applications such as mobile phones, smartphones, laptop computers, digital broadcasting terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), navigation systems, slate PCs, tablet PCs, ultrabooks, wearable devices, digital TVs, desktop computers, digital signing systems, and the like.
Signal wirings or signal lines such as data lines and scan lines and pixels connected to the corresponding signal wirings are formed on a display panel. Each of the scan lines and the data lines is formed to have a very small size, such as a width of a micrometer or less.